No Clue
by schoolgirl101
Summary: Not all boys are like the charming and charismatic Troy we read about so often. Most of the time---they have no clue. TROYELLA ONESHOT


No Clue

Summary: Not all boys are like the charming and charismatic Troy we read about so often. Most of the time---they have no clue. TROYELLA

Disclaimer: I don't own any high school musical characters, and I don't own Disney either. I don't think I really own anything, I'm just writing this for my own consent!

Author's Note: The inspiration didn't come from me! Actually it's the same inspiration as The Anniversary Gift...and you can see this one is a little different. ;) This is my first real attempt at writing something humorous, so I would love to know if I was successful! Always, schoolgirl 101

Oh! And I have a poll that I would love to be answered if you have the time!

* * *

Troy Bolton paced back and forth in the frilly lavender room he called his sister's. "Sara---what am I supposed to get _her_? I mean---I only have four days left!"

Sara Bolton brushed away her brown bangs from her face to look at her older brother. "Gawd Troy---why are you even asking me what to get her? Like I'm supposed to know?!"

"You're a girl!" he defended. "Wouldn't you---you know, know what Gabriella would want?"

"Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I would know!" Sara snapped. "I've been reminding you for the past two weeks! How could you not get her something yet?"

"I don't know!" Troy said. "Can't she tell me what to get her? I could go out and easily buy it for her. Then she would love the gift."

"It's not about the money Troy! It's the thought that counts. You don't even have a small idea in your head about what you want to get her?"

Troy paused to think and assess the situation. Sara rolled her eyes and grabbed the wooden-ruler she was using to do her geometry homework and swung the ruler at Troy's arm.

"OW!" he shouted. "What was that for?"

"Are you stuck in la la land or something? Did it not sink it that your _one _year anniversary is in four days?" she tapped the ruler impatiently over her plastic binder.

Troy looked down and hung his head low.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Sara said and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Sara and Troy Bolton, they were an odd pair of siblings. Sure, they fought and had their share of quarrels, but Troy really looked up to his younger sister. Sara had been the first one to hear about the start of TROYELLA.

_A serious of knocks sounded on her bedroom door before a voice called out, "Hey Sara?"_

_Sara Bolton got up from her bed to unlock the door. "What do you want Troy?" she asked._

"_Do you have a minute?" he asked._

_She looked at the clock. "Yeah I guess," she grabbed her brother's arm and pulled him into her room and closed the door. "What's up?"_

"_You know Gabriella?" he asked looking at the ground._

"_Gabriella?" she asked nonchalantly. "No. Who ever could you be talking about? Surely it can't be the girl who has come over to our house for the past three weeks."_

_Troy nodded furiously. "Yeah. That Gabriella."_

_Sara rolled her eyes. "Okay. I'll go with this. I know Gabriella. What about her?''_

_Troy looked away and he grabbed hold of her desk to steady himself. "Well---um---she kind of likes me."_

_Her head shot to look at Troy. His eyes were a solemn blue and she bit her lip to contain any of her fixed emotions. She squinted her eyes shut, but couldn't contain herself as her shoulders moved up and down in a laughing manner._

"_Why are you laughing?" he looked at her his cheeks flushed red._

_Sara smiled cheekily at her brother. God---he was blushing. 'East High's god' of the school was blushing._

"_You make it sound like you never knew she liked you!" Sara laughed and pulled a pillow over her face to suppress her laughter._

"_She liked me?" Troy asked in amazement his jaw dropping a few inches. "Since when?"_

"_I always see you together!" Sara said in puzzlement. "She always wraps her hands in yours, and she hugs you all the time! She does homework with you and you guys do stuff after school! Does that ring a bell?"_

"_God---you mean she did that because she liked me?" he asked in astonishment._

_She groaned in frustration and threw a pillow at her brother. "No idiot! She did that because she wanted to kill you!"_

_Troy rubbed his temples. "I think that all started about five months back," he paused before realization hit him. "I could have dated her by now!" he exclaimed._

_Sara shook her head. "If you had no clue, how did you even find out she liked you?"_

_Troy scratched the back of his neck. "She kind of told me."_

"You've went shopping with Gabriella before right? Just go to her favorite store and choose something from there. Or think of something personal to give her," Sara said. "I don't know Troy. I'm not exactly the person you should be going to for advice."

"And why not?" he questioned.

Sara laughed out loud. "Seeing as I'm two years younger than you, never had an anniversary before, and oh yeah---do you recall that I haven't even starting dating yet? A little inexperienced, don't you think?"

"Okay---maybe I forgot that little detail," he admitted.

She snorted.

"But Gabriella does like wearing rings," he revealed. "Maybe I could do something around those lines?"

His sister's eyes brightened the slightest. "Okay. That's a start. What size does she wear?"

"What do you mean what size? I don't know. Her fingers---they're small."

"Troy! It has to be like a size five, six, six and a half, what?!?!"

"I don't know."

Sara leaned over and slapped her brother. "Idiot!"

"What did I do?" he yelled.

"You did nothing!" she said exasperated. "Have you even thought about getting her ring size?"

"Of course I have!" he defended. "Okay...no. But just wait a sec---I'll call her now and get it."

Troy grabbed out his phone and pressed the speed dial button for Gabriella. Gabriella answered on the first ring.

"Hey Wildcat. What's up?"

Sara's eyes widened and she snatched the phone from Troy. "Troy's um----not here."

"Sara, is that you?" Gabriella asked

Sara put her hand over Troy's mouth. She held the phone against her ear and answered, "Well, um, yeah. Okay bye---"

"Wait!" Gabriella shouted. "Why did Troy call then?"

"Oooh, um...I had his phone. I needed to borrow it really quick. Must have called you by accident. Darn it. He has you on that one-touch speed dial."

"He does?" she asked surprised. "Aww---that's really sweet. Can I talk to him?"

"Um---no. He's busy."

"Troy? Busy with what?" Gabriella interrogated.

"Um---I don't know the usual stuff. Uhhhh----masturbating."

Troy's eyes widened and he grabbed the phone.

"Wait," Gabriella's voice appeared in a whisper. "He's what---"

_Click._

"Why did the fuck did you tell her that?" Troy yelled.

"Why the fuck did you call her in the first place?!?!? I didn't know what to say, and it just came out."

"Why? 'Cause masturbation is the word that pops into your head?!"

"No. But it probably pops into yours!" Sara defended.

Troy looked away. "Fuck. I won't even be able to look at Gabriella when I see her."

"That isn't the big problem here! Gabriella---present?"

Troy groaned and pressed his head against the bedroom walls. "Well----there was that time when we went to the mall last week. And we talked about our anniversary."

"You talked about it?"

"What else was I supposed to say?" he asked frustrated.

_Gabriella wrapped her arm around Troy and hugged him tightly as the two walked through the Albuquerque Mall. "I love it when it's just the two of us."_

"_Me too," Troy smiled. "The gang can be so annoying, and it gets really irritating."_

"_You don't like the alone time we get to spend together?" Gabriella asked. "It's not just the gang, right?"_

_Troy blushed. "Yeah. That too," he leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Gabriella's lips._

_She flushed._

_The two looked up and continued walking. "Aww, look Troy!" Gabriella smiled as she pointed to a boy who appeared their age. The boy was holding a bouquet of red roses. "Isn't that so sweet? He's walking over to that girl!"_

_Troy looked at the boy and the red roses. "I wonder where he got those---" Troy asked out loud. "Maybe I could---"_

_Gabriella looked at Troy and shook her head. "Is this your way of being subtle or what?" she grinned._

"_What?" he justified. "I've been thinking about it---you know---our anniversary."_

_Gabriella smiled. "I told you a million times that I don't want you to give me anything. I'm not expecting anything."_

"_I know. You told me a million times."_

"_Good," she said and hugged Troy once more._

"_But really Gabs---where do you think he got those roses?"_

"You're pathetic---" Sara claimed as she pounded her head over and over on her desk. "I thought you were supposed to be smooth with the 'ladies.' All those rumors that go around say that you actually have some dignity," she paused. "And class," she added.

"I do! I just get really nervous when I'm around Gabriella! I don't know what to say or what to do!"

"_Troy?" Gabriella asked as she looked up at the stars and leaned her head against her boyfriend of nine months. The two were sitting happily in Troy's treehouse, just living in the moment._

"_Yeah?" Troy whispered as he grabbed her hand and began to stroke it gently with his own._

"_I've been thinking about this so much. And I know what my heart is telling me, what my soul is telling me, and what my mind is telling me."_

_Gabriella turned to face Troy and allowed the gazes to meet. "Truth is---" she paused and leaned over to kiss him softly._

_Troy smiled and kissed her once more before pulling away._

"_I love you Wildcat," she said clearly and with such poise that Troy's heart stopped to see if he was hearing what she said right._

_He put a finger in his ear hoping to get rid of whatever gunk there was if she was saying what he thought he had heard. She had said it. She had said she loved him._

_A huge smiled plastered over his face. He had been waiting to hear those words come out of her graceful lips for so long. He had wanted to tell her way back when they started dating, but wasn't sure if she had felt the same way._

"_Gabs," he breathed and looked into her eyes. "I love---" he made an attempt to pull himself closer to her but couldn't help but lose his balance._

"_Oh fuck!" he yelled as he slipped off of the treehouse balcony and headed straight towards the grass._

"_Troy!" Gabriella yelled. "God--are you alright?" she asked fret evident in her voice._

"_Fuck this!" Troy yelled and kicked the grass. He looked up and saw Gabriella and he scratched the back of his neck. 'Way to ruin the moment Bolton.' _

_He reached for the ladder and began to climb back up. It felt like hours when he started to climb up the ladder, but when he reached the top, he looked into her eyes, and repeated her words. "I love you."_

_She smiled and pushed her lips forcefully on his own lips. He had almost lost his balance once again, but her hand pressed and clasped his shirt. "You're not getting away that easily," she whispered._

"Oh god!" Sara yelled as she clasped her hands together and looked at Troy.

"What?" Troy asked. "You know what I should get her?"

"Yeah," Sara laughed. "This is perfect."

* * *

Troy nervously pulled on his tie that accompanied his black suit and helped Gabriella up so she could sit down.

"Tonight was perfect Troy," she breathed and kissed him several times on the mouth.

Troy smiled. "It was just dinner Gabs---" he teased and allowed her to enter the treehouse with him.

"You mean, we get to sit inside?" she giggled.

"For safety purposes," Troy claimed. "You're accompanied by a huge klutz who just loves falling out of treehouses."

She smiled lightly.

"You know truthfully?" Troy asked as he sat down and pulled Gabriella onto him. "I'm not really---I don't---I'm not---"

"You're not---" she tilted her head to the side in question.

"I'm not that perfect boyfriend that everyone thinks I am. When I see you---I stumble over all my words---I trip and fall on my face---I swear out of nowhere---and I had you thinking that I masturbate all the time."

Gabriella looked away and blushed.

"I just---you take me on this journey Gabriella. Cheesy, yes. But this journey where I never know where I'll be going. I don't have time to prepare and study like basketball or school. What happens, it just happens. So when I had to do something for our anniversary, I didn't know what to do."

Gabriella put her arms around Troy's neck.

"I went to Sara for help. I talked to her for over an hour, and then she had this 'great' idea on what to do for you. I was excited and I asked her what that idea was. She told me that I should just be myself. She told me quote, 'Gabriella fell in love with you even though you're a total dumbass,' unquote. She told me that whatever I did you would love.

"She's right you know," Gabriella intervened. "Not about the dumbass---well," she giggled. "You're my dumbass Troy Bolton," she leaned over and kissed him. "But, I love you and everything you do. I love your whole package."

He pressed his lips softly against her own. "So for my gift," he paused.

"I give you a hug and hold your hand because I stupidly found out those were reasons of you telling me you liked me," he wrapped her in a hug and intertwined their fingers together.

She blushed. "I will never forget that day. That was one of the hardest things I ever had to say to you."

He smiled. "I bought you roses because that is my way of being subtle," he smiled and reached over to grab the red roses behind the large table.

She took a whiff of them and closed her eyes softly. "I love y---"

"Hush," he said as he placed a finger over her lips. "I'm telling you I love you first because I was too scared to tell you when I first thought about us. I love you," he whispered and kissed her softly.

She bit her lip.

"And Gabriella---" he said as he got up. "I will fall out of a treehouse and yell 'fuck this,' to let you know that I love you."

She laughed at his joke but stopped when he neared the edge of the treehouse floor. "Troy you don't have to---" she interjected.

"Oh god!" Troy yelled as he fell down from the treehouse. Gabriella bit her lip and covered her mouth. Troy. Her Troy.

She listened as he swore loudly and watched as he slowly but surely made his way back up to the treehouse.

"I love you Gabriella Montez," he declared.

Gabriella sniffled softly and felt small tears reaching the crevices of her eyes. She nodded and smiled brightly at him. "I love you too Troy Bolton."

He pulled her close and their lips met in a fiery kiss. He allowed her tongue to slip through the caverns in his mouth and groaned softly when she pulled away.

"Wildcat?" she asked.

"Hmmm?" he opened his eyes to look at her.

"Are you masturbating for me too?" she teased.

Troy looked at her and an innocent gaze set in his eyes. "Already did that Gabs."

She didn't bother turning red and leaned over and pressed her lips back onto his.

"I love you Troy."

"I love you too Gabs."


End file.
